A Home Away From Home
by BlackRoseEcho
Summary: This is a digimon fan fic. All characters except my OC's belong to the creator of Digimon. It is the normal Digimon story just with two added characters. Please tell me if you like it. This will be a MattXOC and IzzyXOC story


Hey guys, I am Cassidy Blake and I am going to tell you the story about something weird and kind of crazy that happened to my friends and I at summer camp. First let me tell you about my friends, there is Taichi Kamiya, we call him Tai. He has this odd spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wear these goggles on his head, let's face it he look silly, but he like soccer. Then there is the oh so hot Yamato Ishida aka Matt, he is like the hottest kid here. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and he is just…. well anyway then there is this girl Sora Takenouchi, she is cool; always there when you need someone to talk to, we actually share a cabin. She likes soccer too, I think her and Tai are on the same team. Anyway, there is this kind of outcast kid younger than us older kids but not as young as the younger kids, his name is Koushiro Izumi, we call him Izzy though. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and he likes computers like a lot. Then there is mister reliable Joe Kido, he ALWAYS has a first aid kit on him no matter where in the camp we are. There is this girl who we are not sure why she even came to summer camp named Mimi Tachikawa, she like pink and make up and cheerleading way too much to be at a normal summer camp. Then there is Matt's adorable little brother Takeru Takaishi or T.K. for short, he is just so cute, he has blonde hair and blue eyes like his brother. Then there is mine and Tai's younger sisters who didn't make it because they were sick. They play together all the time and got each other sick so they couldn't come to summer camp. My sister is Cyddnee Blake, she has mom's white blonde hair and blue eyes, where as I look like dad, with black hair and grey eye. Kari Kamiya is just a little peach and I enjoy her being around even when she gets my sister sick, she looks a lot like her brother with brown hair and brown eyes. So there we are now to the exciting stuff that happened to us.

We all woke up because it suddenly got really cold at our summer camp. We all walked out of our cabins and looked around, there was these pretty lights in the sky that looked like the Northern Lights, but we weren't far enough north to see them, and it was day light. Then these lights fell from the sky, and landed in front of all of us, and then something floated from the wholes the lights made in the snow. We all took hold of these devices. That's when it happened the sky opened up and we were falling through this weird blue light and then fell hard on the ground. I looked around and I was in a forest, a weird forest but a forest nonetheless. The plants look rather odd kind of like something you would see on a tropical island. Then this blue thing came of the plants and I blinked, 'what is that blue thing.' I thought.

"Hello Cassidy I have been waiting a long time for you?" the little blue thing said.

"What are you and how do you know my name?"

"I am Moonmon and I am you digimon."

"What's a digimon?"

"Digital Monster."

"Oh cool, and your mine?"

"Yes, I have been waiting for you to come here and meet me."

"Cool. Ok, I have a few friends that I guess came with me, do you happen…"

"Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Cassidy"

"Hey that's Tai's voice." I start walking with Moonmon towards Tai's voice when I heard something.

"Hey Moonmon, where is she?"

I looked and saw another digimon that looked somewhat sad, "what wrong little one?" I asked the scared looking digimon.

"My friend who was supposed to come with you and the others isn't here. I can't find her anywhere."

"Well what's her name maybe I can help you?"

"Her name is Cyddnee." I tilted my head, 'she couldn't mean my Cyddnee.'

"Cyddnee Blake?"

"Yes, that her do you know her?"

"She is my sister."

"Oh, then you know where she is."

"Yeah she is home sick. She couldn't come to camp."

"Oh." She looked down and went to leave.

"I am sure we will be able to get you and her together don't run off."

"Really?"

"Yeah come one lets join the others." The three of us walked to the other kids from the camp.

"Hey Cassidy where have you been? Why do you have two of them?"

"Oh well I don't, one is Cydd's."

Tai looks away from me, he knew why Cydd wasn't here, and he blamed himself for letting Kari play in the rain and get sick, which is how Cydd got sick.

"Tai it's not your fault. I tried telling Cydd it was a bad idea, but she wanted to take care of Kari."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me Kari wouldn't have gotten sick in the first place."

I smacked him in the back of his head. "Stop blaming yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"So what's the plan what are we going to do?" Matt asked

"Well we should probably find some food and water." Joe says.

"But where should we look?"

~Matt's POV~

I look over at Cassidy while we are talking about where to go. I have noticed her before, and how beautiful she was, but in the sunlight of this world, she seemed to dazzle more than before. She was holding one of the little digimon, and the other was by her feet. She was smiling looking really happy to be here. I wasn't even paying attention to what was being said at this point, all I noticed was Cassidy.

"Well we should go somewhere and not just stand here." She said happily.

Then we heard the sound of a big something heading right for us.

"Oh no its Kuwagamon, he has come back we have to run."

We all started running, but the little digimon with Cassidy couldn't keep up with us, while running she dipped down, picked up the other digimon, and kept running with the others. We got to a cliff, and had nowhere else to turn. The digimon decided to stand and fight. They wanted to show us what they could to and keep us safe as was their jobs. Cassidy tried to keep the one that looked like a plant in her arms,

"No I am barely ok with Moonmon fighting, I can risk you too, I need to keep you safe until I can get you to Cydd."

The digimon stopped struggling in her grip, "ok."

The digimon fought Kuwagamon until they all ran out of energy, but the evil bug was swallowed up by trees. As we all ran to our digimon, the bug started moving again, we picked them up and ran to the edge of the cliff with nowhere to run, the digimon decided to try and fight one more time, but we knew it was useless to fight, they wouldn't listen. Tai chased after Koromon, hoping to stop him, and in the instance, a light came down from the sky and surrounded all of our digimon and they digivolved.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon."

"Yokomon digivolve Biyomon."

"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon."

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon."

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon."

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon."

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon."

"Moonmon digivolve to Lunamon."

They all ran at the bigger digimon while we were stunned about what had happened to them. They were thrown back on to the ground but jumped right back up.

"Alright you asked for it." Agumon said

"Poison Ivy." And the tips of Palmon's fingers became vines and held Kuwagamon in place.

"Boom Bubble." Patamon released his attack.

Tentomon flew up next and attacked, "super shocker."

Gomamon tripped him, as Agumon and Gabumon ran up, "Stand back everyone, pepper breath." Yelled Agumon.

"Blue blaster." Was Gabumon's attack

"Spiral Twister." Biyomon screamed.

"Tear shot." Lunamon said as she made her attack.

Kuwagamon caught fire and they all pulled back to stand together. He lifted up to full standing position exposing his stomach area, "Now everyone all together." Agumon said, and they all readied their attacks and released. Kuwagamon fell down defeated, as we, all stood shocked by what just happened.

"They made vaporware out of 'em." Izzy said

"Amazing." Came from Tai.

"Told we could do it." Agumon said as they ran back to us.

Tai ran to him, and hugged him "Koromon or Agumon or whoever you are, you did it, you did it, you did it."

We all took our digimon into our arms laughing and happy. Then Kuwagamon stood back up, and went to attack Agumon and Tai, but instead pierced the ground below them, as they ran to join us.

"Guess we celebrated too soon."

The ground below us started shaking, the edge of the cliff we were standing on broke apart from the mainland, and we all fell over. As we were falling, Joe and Gomamon were the first to hit the water.

"Fish bed." Gomamon screamed, and instead of landing in the water, we all landed on fish.


End file.
